


Kinktober: Pregnancy with Hangman Page

by lemonlapin



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlapin/pseuds/lemonlapin
Summary: A kinktober request from anon on tumblr





	Kinktober: Pregnancy with Hangman Page

The sweet summer breeze tickled against her cheek in a comforting caress that had her eyes closing in contentment. Thank the Good Lord he gave Adam the idea to build them an enclosed porch because Jenny knew she still had a few more months of being off her feet and it was driving her crazy. She missed going with him to tend to the animals and missed her garden and missed just being outside without someone fretting over her. At least in the porch she could pretend to be in the elements when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The baby seemed to sense her slice of peace and began wiggling, jutting a foot against one of the palms she had resting against her stomach. Jenny peered down at her tummy and smiled, not knowing if the little one could feel her tenderly trace around the little bump in her big bump. 

The porch door creaked as it opened and Jenny didn’t bother looking up, transfixed by how her baby seemed to be reacting to the world already. Adam let out a weary sigh as he thumped to his knees in front of her, a hand hovering over her belly and a warm smile on his face. She reached out and gently pressed his large hand over the spot their child was having the most fun kicking, giggling as Adam jumped a little when he felt a tiny foot press against his fingers. Jenny let out a little sigh as he gently placed both his hands on her tummy and began rubbing soft circles with his fingers.

“Surprised you ain’t got bruises, lil’ one’s bucking like a bronco t’day.” Adam mumbled before pressing a light kiss above her belly button. She could only shrug, smiling down at him as he started telling their baby about what the horses did today. As he spoke, she reached down to pluck the cowboy hat off his head and run her fingers through his curls. Not wanting to just carelessly toss the hat aside, she placed it on her head before resuming playing with Adam’s hair, occasionally getting him to pause in his stories with a particularly pleasant scratch that forced a rumbling hum from the back of his throat.

“Think your Mama’s needin’ some attention now, Daddy’ll tell you ‘bout the cows next time,” He rubbed across her belly as a goodbye before his eyes lifted to finally catch sight of her looking radiant with his hat on. A shock of molten heat shot down to his stomach and punched his breath from his lungs that had him give a low whistle. Adam gave a wolfish grin, his hands moving to grip her thighs as he rose, effortlessly lifting her. Jenny gasped, a hand reflexively snapping up to keep the hat in place while her other hand clutched his shoulder for balance. A bubble of a laugh popped in her throat as she caught the look Adam was giving her, somehow managing to navigate them towards the front door backwards.

“Mama’s needin’ to keep that hat on,” Adam growled, kicking the door open with his heel and every intent on showering her in all the attention until the cows came home.


End file.
